The Temptress and The Killer
by SabellaPan
Summary: A Temptress and a Killer's assignments are crossed together. But when they come face to face can they actually kill each other. I trust the title and story well enough to not continue the summary. Warnings: limes may go up if lemons ever progress BK
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hello out there all you good people! This is yet again another one of my crazy wacko RK fics I've been coming up with lately. This story was actually created from a conversation I was having with a friend of mines.

Anyways all I really want to tell you is in this intro there is a very ultra weak lime in the beginning showing how Kaoru lures her men. You may SKIP that if you wish and move on to the little sub breaker entitled **ELSEWHERE,** which talks about Kenshin. And after that no more dirty stuff.... Well not until later anyways.

But if you are easily offended by even the smallest hint of sexual indication **DO NOT** read this fic because eventually the limes will turn into strong lemons and then some little punk snitch is gonna tell on me and FF will kick my story and then I'll get piss off at whoever the freak did that and you can guess the rest. But if that ever do happens know this! The story will be back from the ashes. And it shall be at and on my own website that I'm currently working on!

So with that out the way enjoy my fic!! And you all should know the disclaimer already so I shouldn't have to say it.

**This Fic is Dedicated To: Silent Tears Of Agony**

**The Temptress and The Killer**

**Intro: Temptress and Killer **

The door to an empty bedroom slide open and a beautiful woman followed by a tall man entered.

"My, my little nightingale you look beautiful tonight." The man said hungrily. "But I bet you would look even better without anything on." He said suggestively. "Well thanks. But I don't know about me looking beautiful nude." She giggled as she blushed on cue. 'What a sap. Do people actually use that pick up line?' She thought bitterly while her face showed no signs of betrayal.

"You tease." He stated deep throated as he cornered her against the wall. His face was so close to hers that Kaoru could fell his breath. "You're so beautiful. Let me give you something that feels great." He breathed on her lips. Kaoru lifted her sapphire eyes to meet the apple green ones that were filled with lust and desire.

"Well, then.... Please me." Kaoru stated as she moved into kiss him. The moment she kissed him she could tell he was relaxing and she smirked inwardly. 'You're all mine now!' She thought as he picked her up and carried her, bridal-style, to the empty futon never once breaking the kiss.

When they finally broke away for well-needed air Kaoru forced the man on his back so she was on top. "Feisty aren't we?" The man asked amused. "I just want you to enjoy every moment like it's your last." Kaoru said as she bravely grabbed his growing member through its prison.

He groaned in pleasure. As he did so she kissed him along his jawbone. She gripped harder on his member earning her a satisfied moan as he threw his head back exposing his neck, which Kaoru attacked mercilessly with soft butterfly kisses.

"This feels sooo good." He said as Kaoru released his member and began to strip him of his shirt and under armor. "It's not fair nightingale. Why do I only get to receive such special torture? I want to make you moan out your pleasure as you made me." He stated. "You do?" Kaoru said in a pouting tone as she lightly raked her nails against his bare chest.

As his attention was diverted to the moving hand he didn't notice the hand that want behind her back and pulled a dagger from her obi.

"Yes, I do. You're treatment has done nothing, but make me burn for the desire to touch you so." The man as he began to open the folds of her kimono to glimpse at her well-developed chest. "Such beauty." He mumbled. Kaoru continued to allow the mysterious man to undress her all the while hiding her weapon.

Elsewhere

A man followed by two men bravely walked the dark streets of a dangerous town within Kyoto's outskirts. The full moon loomed an uncomfortable shade of red...like an almost blood colored red. "Yo boss! Are you sure we should be walking these streets at night?" A tall man to the middleman's right asked. The middleman was much shorter than the guy to his right and was obviously a man of important business.

"Don't be such a wuss will ya. If anything suppose to go wrong that is were you are suppose to come in and eliminate the problem or have you forgotten why I pay you?" The middleman said sharply. The tall bodyguard gulped from the sharpness of his employer's voice. "Gomen. Please forgive me for my stupidity." The man mumbled.

Just then a can cut across their path from an alley turn they now stood by.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" The guard on the middleman's left shouted as he pulled out his sword and jumped into the direction of the alley. "As you wish." A dark reply came from the shadows of the alley.

Footsteps began to echo off into the night as a slim figure of a young man was beginning to become apparent. Suddenly a gasp of recognition rippled through the group. "You should put away that sword before you hurt yourself." The new comer's said to the medium height man that stood with his sword held out before him.

The man began to visibly shake in fear and his sword rattled in his hands as a result. "I was wondering when Katsura was going to send one of his men after me. I'm just surprised he caught me when I was off guard." The middleman spoke up regaining his voice. "Well then if you know who sent me then you also know what crime you must have done against him and I'm here to punish you." "Do your worst Battousai. But I warn you these are skilled killers as are you." The middleman replied arrogantly.

"How dare you compare me to those cowards Kanori." Battousai stated as he pulled out one of his two swords and pointed it towards the fleeing backs of the bodyguards. The Kanori took a step back in shock his eyes wide. He growled.

"You cowards get back here! I pay you to protect me!" He shouted at them. "Allow me sir. Think of it as a tribute to your grave." Battousai stated as he used his god like speed to catch up with the chicken fighters and with one slash of his mighty blade he cut through both of the guard's bodies.

Kanori who was watching from a distance got so freaked out that he began to run as fast as he could the opposite way away from Battousai.

Back To Kaoru

Kaoru hastily got dressed in her kimono again. But she did so that when she presented herself to the world again she wouldn't look suspicious. As she finished getting her hair smoothed out and back in a ponytail she walked over and took the dagger out of her target's throat.

The body had multiple stab wounds and a major gash in the throat. Blood soaked the once fresh sheets and out of respect Kaoru covered the nude, dead body and closed the man's eyes that were open wide from the sudden attack.

Kaoru then quickly cleaned her blood stained dagger in the wash basin she had used to clean off some of the blood smell off her. Though she was sure it was still there, no one would be able to tell she reeked of blood unless they have highly trained or highly sensitive noses.

Once her business was done in the little room she threw her trademark flower on her victim, witch was a thorn rose, and vanished from the crime scene. She had managed to slip out without no one noticing her or seeing her face.

She sighed heavily as she came out of the building and started to walk away from the building casually down the dark alley way near her. The red glow of the moon her source of light.

"Our employer wants to see you." A female voice came from behind her. Kaoru recognized the voice and wasn't fazed by the sudden outburst. She merely stood a hesitant moment and continued walking deciding to take the back way to her employer's building, not responding to the person who called out to her.

Back To Battousai

Battousai saw out the corner of his eyes Kanori run and only sighed in frustration. He hated it when his targets began to run because he would end up chasing them and he would hate to have to also murder some innocent person just for seeing him kill.

Not feeling like the one to play cat and mouse anymore Kenshin took his sword and threw it with all his might at Kanori. And Kanori would have missed the sword had he not stop to look behind him to see a sword coming at him go threw his head.

Blood splashed everywhere and Battousai walked up to the body to retrieve his sword.

"You'll.... You'll not get away with this." Kanori threatened. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't take advice from the dead." Battousai spoke as he removed his sword from the man's head and thrust the sword in the man's heart. The molten amber of his killer's eyes was the last thing Kanori saw before his vision died and his body went limp. Battousai gave the sword a twisted before pulling the sword from the man's body. Kenshin slashed the air with his sword making the blood fall off his sword.

"Fast, slow, fast or slow...I swear kid you just can't make up your mind on how you want to kill your targets. It's like you alternate between fast or slow to see witch you like better." A man said from the shadows of the same alley he came from. "Katsura wish my return?" He demanded more than asked. "He has a new mission for you." The man replied still lurking in the shadows.

"You'll be the one to clean this up then I presume." "You owe me one for this Kenshin." The voice replied. Kenshin nodded as he began to walk down the alley off back towards his employer.

A/N- So ends my introduction to my little killing machines. SO now is where you click on the SUBMIT REVIEW button and tell me what you think so I can get this fic started.


	2. Assignment

**The Temptress and The Killer**

** Assignment**

After Kaoru had gotten the message from a fellow co-worker she went straight to her employer's home.

Once she got there she tapped on the door the password needed to gain access inside the huge mansion. Even in the dark Kaoru could see the eye of one of the guards through the small peek hole.

"State your name and what business you have here tonight!" The deep voice boomed out to her. Kaoru rolled her eyes as she answered him.

"Nightingale and I have a new mission from the boss." Suddenly Kaoru saw the eye widen in recognition of the name and quickly backed away from the peek hole and slid the thick gate door open so Kaoru could enter.

Kaoru then gracefully entered the safety of the gates and stopped walking once she came up to the guard. She looked him up and down.

He was considerably huge and had nice rippling muscles. He had blond hair and was currently wearing a black ninja suit.

"You're not from around here are you?" Kaoru asked the guard. "No. I'm Yoshishi Makuda. I was just bought here to serve and protect the boss. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Miss Temptress. I had no idea really." Yoshishi rambled. 'Yep he's definitely new.' Kaoru thought as she realized he had called her Miss Temptress. **NO** one around the mansion ever called her that.

"Well that's alright you are new after all. Next time I'm sure you'll remember right?" Kaoru said as she smiled down at him. Yoshishi looked at the young woman in surprise. Kyoto's most deadly temptress was smiling at him and was calmly talking about his mistake.

"Is there a problem Yoshishi?" Kaoru asked her voice starting to become less friendly. "No, no. It's just that everyone's been saying that when you talk to you the way I did or if I goof up around you, you would" Kaoru cut him off. "Well Yoshishi it's your first time here and I don't expect you to remember what I look like so consider this your freebee so yes, next time you mess up like that I do intend to punish you." Kaoru answered flatly.

"So I take it we won't mess up from this point on?" Kaoru asked the guard. "Yes ma'am." The guard answered as he saluted. "Good then. Carry on and have a nice night." Kaoru commented as she continued to walk inside the house.

Kaoru entered another thick wooden door that lead to the main room that had series of doors that went this way and that within the mansion. Currently many other less important temptress that weren't as known as Kaoru walked to and from the room as well as various men of different ranks doing this and that.

As she walked by many of the people that had noticed her either stopped what they were doing to stare at her or bow at her with respect. Kaoru returned most of the bows with her on slight one and ignored the varying stares she got. She then walked through another door walking down the hallway the door lead to. Finally stopping once a western styled door came into her view.

Giggles and other noises could be heard coming from the room futherest down the hall and then the door opened as a blushing woman straightened out her kimono once more and walked down the hall quite fast blushing even harder as she notice Kaoru standing in the middle of the hall.

Kaoru simply rolled her eyes as she came to the doorway of the door where a man stood in the middle of the room smoothing his hair out. Suddenly he turned and looked to the doorway as Kaoru lightly coughed to gain his attention.

"Ah Nightingale just the woman I was looking for." The man said as he cleared his throat. "I see you and your koishii had yet another roundabout in here again." Kaoru stated as she walked in casually. "Really now? And what would give you that conclusion?" The man asked looking at her amusingly. "Many things...One I can practically smell the lingering arousal in the air, two all the papers on oak table are crumbled, three all the small stack of stuff against the walls are knocked over and lastly there is a faint smear of your women's lip paint on your neck not completely wiped up." Kaoru responded rather quickly.

"And that's only a few things off the top of my head." She added. "Very well done Nightingale. I must say you never cease to amuse me. Your skill, talents and legend truly do fit you." The man said as took a seat in his plush pillow, cushion. Kaoru walked up to his small oak table, but didn't seat down in the mat in front of it.

"You may sit down." "To no disrespect I would rather stand." Kaoru answered. "Very well then. I assume Meru gave you the message?" Kaoru nodded. "So are you done then with I dear friend Mr. Laruji?" Kaoru once again nodded. "Excellent job then my dear. We shall go make sure your tracks are completely cleaned starting tonight. And of coarse a full report of what you found out too." The man said as he ran his fingers over his dull browned hair.

Suddenly his dark black pools began to shine with curiosity.

"So tell me Nightingale how far did you let this one go?" Kaoru was hesitant on answering his question. "No further than looking and a little touching. He was far to easily killed if you asked me." She answered.

Not really liking the idea of talking about her job, though she had no choice with this person. He paid quite handsomely for her to do what she does and if he asked a questioned like that she remembered from before that she had better answer it if she want to get reward.

A real crummy way to keep her in line. If it wasn't for the fact she needed the money she would have taken him out a long ass time ago.

"Well I'm sorry this last one was a bit of a bore for you, but I promise you this next one I have in store for you will be everything, but boring to say the least." He stated as he pulled out a thin vinalla folder and placed it in Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru read through the folder quickly and immediately closed it and plopped it down on the man's desk.

"Is this some type of cruel joke Iske? There isn't a name nor descripition of this man in here." She informed angrily. "But my dear I do believe you've at least heard his nickname once. After all he is as famous as you." Iske began. "Your next target will be Hitokiri Battousai!" Iske exclaimed his eyes narrowing amusingly at the exspected shock reaction of Kaoru.

WITH BATTOUSAI

"Katsura I told you a thousand times I do not slay women." Kenshin stated calmly as he tossed the files of a woman known as only Nightingale back at his boss. "But Himura be more sensible here. This is not an assignment that requires honor! This woman is more dangerous than any other female in this country. Have you not taken into account all the deaths she has caused alone? All in which were done by her herself! We have good reasons for you to try and go after her. And if you don't you are endangering the lives of many soon to be important men." Katsura reasoned.

"I'm sorry Mr. Katsura. I don't murder women in cold blood no matter what the reason. If they aren't trying to murder me in my sleep I don't kill them and even if they do I would only injure and not kill." Kenshin spoke trying to keep his cool. His amber eyes shining dangerously to show the inner fury within him that Katsura was prevoking. And one glance in his eye was all Katsura needed to drop the blunt assalut and try a new one.

Katsura sighed. "Besides there aren't any important detailed information about her in here. Like what does, what she look like or where does she lives? If I can't even have those simple questions answered how am I even going to attempt at harming her if I don't know if I'm attacking the right woman or if I don't even now how to pinpoint her?" Kenshin added as picked up the file again reading through it.

"So in other words that folder in your hands is absoultely useless to you or any other hitokiri." Katsura concluded looking at Kenshin with serious eyes. "Yes." Came the response. "Even though, with a hit list like this, hitokiri's like myself can conclude what the woman would act or appear like, but that doesn't mean in all actuallity that she has to be like what we could conclude." Kenshin added.

"Alright then Himura. Since you won't be apart of taking this female battousai down then I would wish for you to help at least track her down." Katsura stated after taking a sip of the saki that was on the small table between them. "What?" "Himura you won't have to murder her, but you must help find her." "You mean do a spy's job." Kenshin stated flatly. "Yes, you must do a 'spy's job' as you so crudely put it." Katsura replied drly know growing bored of the younger man's sarcasm.

"As you said yourself only hitokiri's like yourself can get a good picture of what this Nightingale woman looks like and could probably smell out the danger of her faster than anyone else I have hired that I know. I would rather just leave this case all up to you, but since you so politely rejected the offer I must have someone else do it and I fear that." Katsura said as he began to rub his eyes.

"And exactly why is that? One of Kyoto's finest fearing? ...." Kenshin asked though he already kind of got a just of what most of his worries came from. "You know I hate answering questions you already know the answer for yourself so I refuse to comment." Katsura snapped. Kenshin didn't respond.

"After every killing she does it has here she goes into hiding or seclusion for a while and then pops up again after everythings died down about her last kill. I believe it has been about a while since we last heard of her and what I want you to do is stay around here for a while until you hear word of her lastest victim from this point on. I want you to then start searching high and low for her or find out any clues of who her next target might be." Katsura inqured.

"Her targets are beginning to hit a little to closer to home if you catch my dift and I can't have no one important on our side of the fence find themselves dead." Katsura finished.

Though Kenshin really wished he didn't have anything to do with this, he nodded his head and accepted his alternatum and walked out of Katsura's home and began making way back to the little hotel he was staying at.

BACK WITH KAORU

"You're joking right? Please say you've not just set me up with this fellow!" Kaoru exclaimed rather loudly. Iske raised an eyebrow towards the woman. "You wouldn't happen to be...scared of the legendary battousai... would you Nightingale?" Iske knew he was taking a risk with such a low blow attempt to get her to accept the assignment, but hey! He was a man after all and he was a very desperate man at that. He had many plans...many, many plans that he just couldn't afford the battousai and himself crossing paths.

"Besides I would think that would be the most interesting buzz going around anywhere in Japan... I can just imagine it...The Legendary Battousai up against The Legendary Temptress! Can't you just picture all the fun you could have with this assignment." Iske said in a rather amused tone as he rose from his sitting position and began to sauter around the room. Taking long, lagto strides walking around corner to corner in the medium sized room.

"This isn't a joke Iske." Kaoru hissed. "Maybe you're not seeing it from my point of view then Nightingale... You see when I give you this assignment I see danger, I see fun, I see competitive minds striving to topple the other in a desperate struggle to gain the upper hand and defeat death itself." He said in a deep-rich, liquidly tone. "Nightingale you said that your last victum didn't put up much of a fight. That he was quite a bore to you. Well taking on one of Japan' s most deadly man- slayers, who knows his stuff , doesn't sounds like too much of a bore to me, It doesn't even sounds like a bore at all." Iske continued.

"Yeah, but then what do I get for risking my neck to protect you?" Kaoru asked staring him in the eyes as he abrutly stepped in front of her. After a moment in looking into her spectacular crealun eyes Iske suddenly turned his back to her as he began to walk to the far wall. His line of vision then quickly went from looking down at the wood-grain floor to looking striaght up at the ceiling.

"I'll pay you ten times the amount of money I would normally pay you." Iske stated. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as her mind began to tally up the complete sum of money being offered to her. "That's more money than you can imagine and I'm probably guessing as much money as you've ever seen in a lifetime huh Nightengale."

Kaoru's mouth hung ajar slightly and she nodded her head as she looking towards him. "I thought so." Iske stated as he didn't even look at her when she shook her head, but just felt that she did. "See my dear koshii and ask her to give you your pay on the way out. I want you to retire to your home for a while before you go out in search of the Battousai. If the plan should change and your assistance is ever required I'll send someone for you." Iske ordered.

"Ah...Hai..." Kaoru answered slightly still in a daze from hearing the amount of money he was willing to pay. "Good then. You are dismissed." Iske informed. "But you are sure you're the only one who knows were I reside? If people come after me they will question the ones who have been to my home before." Kaoru asked not completely assured her safety.

"And why would that ever be a problem?" "Usually if you assign me someone like a hitokiri, they already know that someone is after them and are constantly on the look out." Kaoru answered. "Well then only one person knows and I shall personally take care of that." "I don't want you to murder them, but warn them if they should release such personal information then I shall personally FIX the matter myself." Kaoru said as she looked at Iske dead serious.

"Fine then. Consider the threat sent." Iske said as he bowed curtiously at her. Kaoru returned the manner and addressed him a safe night. "Oh and Kaoru!" Iske called stopping Kaoru's hasty departure. "Remember to have fun with case. It won't be won as quickly as your other's nor as easy." Iske advised. Kaoru nodded and perseded to walked away, collect her pay and began her long journey home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a/n- I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Without you guys my fic means nothing!

Super- thank you.

Half-breed-demon fox- I'm glad you love the first chapter and yeah k/b will meet soon.

Sandy- I'm glad you likey.

Silent Tears of Agony- Yeah I'm too!

Maureen- I'm gkad tiy are enjoying my fic.

Rain- I'm glad you likey.

Unknown beedee- I'm glad you likey. Yeah you do don't ya?

Raeyn-chan- Thank you. Glad you like plot.miomi- I'm flattered you love it. Yeah, I didn't want Kaoru to be the typical lonely, weak woman.

Soh-young – I'm glad you love my story.


	3. First Time We Meet

**The Temptress and the Killer**

Chapter 4: First Time We Meet

**1 week later **

Through the crowded streets of Kyoto the legendary Hitokiri Battousai walked along with the seemingly millions of people. He was on his way to an expected meeting he could not afford to miss.

After what seemed to be hours of walking Kenshin finally made it to the run down side of Kyoto. There hundreds of low lives were pushed together to thrive. At times Kenshin pity some of the people. He knew a lot of good people who didn't deserve this life. This is one of the reasons why he joined the war. So that he could protect those types of people.

Finally he came upon one makeshift shack at the end of an old living complex that was currently used as a geisha house frequently. Kenshin took out his sword, still sheathed and tapped it against a woven mat door.

"Go away!" A drunkards voice came from inside. "Oh come on! Is that anyway to greet an old runaway?" Kenshin called back. Suddenly from inside Kenshin could here quick feet and then the dirty form of one of his friend's came into his line of vision.

"Well I'll be damned! If it isn't the devil himself knocking at my door!" "Oh shut up and let me in." Kenshin spoke to the slightly taller man. "Then quit waiting for me to invite you in and have a seat." The dark haired male said as he stepped to the side.

Kenshin eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark inside of his friend's home. Once his vision came too he quickly spotted a place to sit.

"So tell me did you learn anything?" Kenshin asked as he sat down and placed both his swords to the side of him. "Now come on Kenshin you're only talking to ole' Yukitaro." The man exclaimed as he sat across from Kenshin with a lit candle in hand.

"I'm being serious." Kenshin said as he gave him a stern look that looked quite frightening with the glow of the candle light upon his face. Yukitaro sighed. "Well you do have good reason to be concerned about this Nightingale person." He began. Kenshin nodded for him to continue.

"Word around says she's not from around these streets-" "Who ever is?" Kenshin interrupted. "Yeah, but she did get her great skill and name from here in Kyoto though." "Well, Yukitaro you're boring me with stuff I already know. Unless you have anything good to tell me I'm leaving." Kenshin interrupted again for a second time.

"Fine, fine... No need to get grumpy. Just keep your sword in its sheath." Yukitaro said as he threw his hands up in defense. Kenshin growled. 'How did I ever get associated with this guy again?' Kenshin thought sourly. But Kenshin wasn't given time to linger on that thought.

"You know that rose found at the one room? And are you familiar with the fact, that after every kill Nightingale goes into hiding?" "Yes and yes." Kenshin answered. 'I can't take anymore of this.' Kenshin thought as he was starting to see coming here was just a waste of his time.

"Yukitaro I'm leaving." Kenshin said as he stood up and grabbed his swords in the process. "What?" Yukitaro blurted confused. "You're just repeating information I already found out for myself or already known. Then two you are talking about a flower and that's completely irrelevant to why I came here." Kenshin clarified.

"But Kenshin you don't get it! Those types of roses only grow in selected parts of Tokyo, Japan. Very few people plant or even grow these. I mean these roses are so rare that even flower shops all around Japan don't have them." Yukitaro shouted trying to regain Kenshin's interest.

"See look!" Yukitaro shouted as he ran into one corner of his home and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and laid it out on the ground before him. Kenshin turned to the side some to see what it was Yukitaro had retrieved.

From the looks of it, it was a map of Japan and there were three red dots plotted on it or more. He couldn't really tell with the candle's light dancing around and all.

To Yukitaro's relief, that information was enough to stop Kenshin's hasty departure. "So what are you saying?" Kenshin asked, still refusing to reseat himself to inspect the map further. "I'm saying go to Tokyo where you'll look and search the area where those roses grow. And out of all those area's you'll be bound to come across Nightingale!" Yukitaro exclaimed.

"And how can I trust she'll be at any of those locations." Kenshin pressed further. "Well she always leaves that type of rose at the scene of the crime to let everyone know she did it, almost like a signature. So she has to go to one of these spots and get the flower to leave behind doesn't she?" Yukitaro reasoned as he refolded the map and extended it up to Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded at his reasoning and took the map from Yukitaro's hands. "Fine then, I'll see to it these spots are searched." Kenshin stated as he prepared to leave. But before he left the shack he tossed a small pouch of money onto Yukitaro's lap.

* * *

"So this is the lead your informer was able to give us?" Katsura asked as he looked over the maps Yukitaro had given Kenshin earlier that day. 

They were sitting in the dinning area of the hotel where Kenshin was staying. There lots of other Imperialist fighters sat around eating, talking or playing games amongst themselves as they were all off duty for the time being.

"Yeah." Kenshin answered him. "Well then I'll divide a couple of spies, including you, off into these areas." Katsura replied as he began to point at the red circled cities on the map. "I'll send probably up to one to two spies per place. I don't want all of my spies gone because we still have other battles where they will be needed." Katsura thought aloud.

"But how am I to know if I've found the right woman? I mean I basically have the ground information to work with except her description. She's beautiful I've been getting. Any woman can be beautiful." Kenshin stated.

"Well Kenshin... You are one of my most well rounded men I ever had the pleasure of working with. If ever a person I can trust who can take nearly no facts at all and turn it into something then I know it's you." Katsura said as he examined the map one last time before looking up at Kenshin.

"While your stationed at your given city we'll be searching for anyone who can give us any helpful information about her and when we find anything good we'll make sure to get in contact with you." Katsura added. Kenshin nodded his head.

'Like finding a needle in a hay stack.' Kenshin thought as he looked off about the room as Katsura's eyes wandered back to his map.

* * *

**IN TOKYO **

**2 days later  
**

Kenshin sighed as he got off the train that took him to his given town of Tokyo. 'I really don't want to do this.' He thought bitterly as he waited for his bags to be unloaded. Once his bag was returned to him he began to walk around the city in search for a hotel to stay at. As he rounded another corner, with so far an unsuccessful search, he decided it was time for a break.

As he looked around where he was he was happy to know that there was at least a restaurant in which he could get some food to eat. 'And with any luck maybe even directions to a hotel.' Kenshin thought as he began to walk towards the building marked Akabeko.

* * *

'I seriously need to find another way to commute from Kyoto and home.' Kaoru thought as she was relieved to see just up ahead was the sight of her busy home town. And what a relief too, her feet were getting sore from all the walking she did. 

With a smile on her face she gripped the bag in her hands that carried her cloths and money.

'What shall I do first with my new found wealth?' Kaoru thought again. And already she began to form a list up in her head.

As she finally entered the town it wasn't unusual to Kaoru that most of the towns' people would stop and stare at her as she walked by. It had been this way since she started working in Kyoto as a temptress. Very few knew of this job of course, though a lot of people were aware of her frequent traveling and many wondered why she traveled so much.

Many rumors had formed giving possible explanations about the reasoning for her travels. Yet none of them were true or even near it. And she knew who started them, but said nothing as she continued on walking through the crowded streets with her head held high and her mouth silent.

Suddenly Kaoru recognized a familiar restaurant up ahead and her small smile grew bigger on her face as she prepared to go over there and pay an old friend a visit.

The Akabeko was a really busy place. Everyday it got more and more customers and yet Kaoru was glad that she had caught her friend on a day when business was slow.

Kaoru stepped threw the cloth door and entered, looking around for her friend. When she finally spotted her, she was carrying a tray of food over to a table and Kaoru waited patiently for her to finish up. And after waiting ten minutes her friend turned towards her and when she realized who Kaoru was a squeal of delight escaped her.

She grabbed Kaoru by her arm and dragged her into the back of the restaurant, calling on another waitress to take over her shift.

"Oh Kaoru when did you get back? Are you okay?" Her friend asked excitedly as she took off her white apron and sat down out at a table behind the kitchen. "Whoa calm down Tae! You're asking a million questions before I can answer even one." Kaoru replied as she sat across from her.

"Sorry." Tae said as a sheepish grin graced her face. "Well it's not like I get to see you often with you running around Kyoto all the time now." Tae replied her voice lowered. Tae was the only one knew Kaoru's little dirty secret and had promised not to tell anyone.

Kaoru snorted. "Don't remind me." She mumbled.

"Well come on and answer my questions because I have more." Tae pressed. "Okay, okay." Kaoru said slightly annoyed. "I just came in today. But I left Kyoto a week ago." Kaoru informed. "But if they let you go a week ago why didn't you take the train home?" Tae asked.

"It would be too suspicious for me to take the train home every time my work is done in Kyoto." Kaoru answered. "Well how about every once and a while?" "No still that would be quite questionable. The less people who see me to tell what I look like the better." Kaoru answered.

"Yeah, well I can understand that." She answered as she looked off to the wall. "So! On a hopefully better note how have you and my brother been doing?" Kaoru asked as she tried to sound cheerful. At hearing that Tae sighed heavily and Kaoru immediately knew something was wrong.

"Tae what is it?" Tae looked at Kaoru slowly with sad eyes before she turned her head again to answer Kaoru. "Kaoru the government was after the dojo again. This time in order to keep it they wanted cash payment from you…But of course you were still in Kyoto so your brother was trying to find work to try and attempt to make any where near what the government was asking. Though by the time he did find work the money was due." Tae started while looking down at her drumming fingers.

Kaoru's face fell.

"So where is Yahiko?" "He's fine…I gave him the money so he could get the government off his back." Tae said. "Oh Tae you didn't have too." Kaoru said feeling guilty she wasn't there to do anything. "Well Kaoru you and Yahiko are like family to me, I don't mind." Tae said as she smiled.

"At least let me pay you back." Kaoru said as she looked at Tae. "Don't bother. Yahiko already has a part time job here trying to work off the debt and the last thing he needs right now is for you to come back and pay it off before he even has the chance as a man to pay me back." Tae said as she waved her hand dismissively at Kaoru.

"Thank you Tae….I really owe you." Kaoru said as she looked down. Tae looked over at Kaoru and could see her friend's sadness. "Hey look it's good for Yahiko; he needs to build some character sometime. You can't baby him all your life." Tae said as she stood up.

"In fact if you stay a minute longer he should be heading in here today." Tae said as looked over at Kaoru who too was standing. "He might even come in early like he has for the past few days or so." Tae mumbled. "Come in early? Yahiko's never been that punctual to anything in his life!" Kaoru exclaimed slightly cheerful.

"Yeah well let's just say he's taken an interest into another one of my younger employees." Tae said as a mischievous smirk came across her face. "Don't tell me he finally succumbed to his feelings for Tsubame!" Kaoru said as delight spread across her eyes. Tae giggled, yet she nodded her head 'yes' and both women broke out into laughter.

"Well it took him long enough." Kaoru said smartly. "Aw come on Kaoru give the boy a brake." Tae said as they began to head to the front of the restaurant.

When they came back out into the dinning part of the Akabeko they found Yahiko trying to help Tsubame with collecting trays from the tables.

"Well would you look at this…If I didn't know any better I would say this scrawny, little kid looks like my brother, yet he's not acting like 'em. Cleaning up the table and flirting with his 'best friend'." Kaoru taunted as she crept up behind him.

"Hey what was that busu?" Yahiko said enraged. At her brother's response Kaoru laughed a little. "Well it's nice to know that you're still a smart mouth at least." Suddenly after the anger subsided Yahiko realized who he just called busu and then he ran into his sister giving her a hug.

"It's about time you came back." Yahiko said slightly angered. "Don't worry Yahiko. I'm not going no where…Not for a long while." Kaoru whispered into his ear.

* * *

As Kenshin entered the restaurant he noticed a couple sitting down enjoying their food, and a business man sipping on tea as he was reading a newspaper and a couple other people. As he stood there waiting patiently for someone to seat him he noticed one woman look his way then turn her head back to the group of people she was sitting with. 

Then after a moment or so the woman who looked at him stood up along with two kids and went in the back of the restaurant while the remaining young woman placed a white apron on and proceeded to walk his way.

* * *

As Tae and the others were having fun catching up with each other Tae turned around when she thought she heard footsteps enter the restaurant. As she notice the guy that had entered was looking back at her she turned back around a little unnerved. 

"What's the matter Tae?" Kaoru asked confused. "That guy that just entered. He kind of startled me that's all." Tae said. "Hey Kaoru me and Tsubame need to get back in the kitchen and the other waitresses are busy, do you think you can take care of him for me?" Tae asked.

"Sure why not?" Kaoru said slightly curious as to why Yahiko couldn't do it. But relinquished the thought. Away, as she figured, that for what her friend did for her she could at least wait on one person for her. "Thank you Kaoru….Um Tsubame give Kaoru your apron and get another one for yourself out the kitchen." Tae said.

"Okay." Tsubame's reply as she stood up and took her apron off and handed it to Kaoru. "Thanks Kaoru." Tae said as she stood up and began heading to the back followed by Tsubame and Yahiko.

With a sigh Kaoru stood up and placed the apron around red kimono. She then began to walk over to the man Tae had mentioned. And as she made her way over with she greeted him with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N- Well that's all for now. I put little breaks in the story to make it somewhat easier to read. You got to reveiw to get more! See you next update!

Shout Out! List

cc- I'm glad you likey!

Jisusaken- i'm glad you love my story!

Demonwolf98- Thanks for reviewing

personwithnoname- Thanks for reviewing!

Anounymus T- Thanks for reviewing!

Ching Ying- Alright...I'll keep that in mind...Thanks for reviewing

Chibi Kiki- Thanks for reviewing


End file.
